See, he did turn out gay!
by Da-awesum-squeeful-girl
Summary: A little gay incident happened with Cartman and Butters because of a trampoline! XD CartmanXButters. Slash. Oneshot. FLUUUUUUUUF! X3


Here ya go, some CartmanXButters fluff! XD Sorry, I luv these two together, it's so cute! =3

I obviously don't own South Park or any of the characters used. They belong to Matt Stone of Trey Parker. DUH! XD I'd also appreciate it if you review, and review nicely please!=)

That's it from me! :) Enjoy the fluff! X3~Squee

----------------------------------------------------------------

-See, he did turn out gay!-A Cutters(CartmanXButters) Fanficition-

"Heya Eric!" Leopold 'Butters' Scotch was boucing happily on his new trampoline when he saw Eric Cartman walk into his backyard. Even though Butters thought of Eric as his friend', he couldn't couldn't help but feel a twinge of anxiety. Cartman did a lot of cruel things to him, but because Butters was so nice, he always forgave him.

The truth was Cartman had only came to play one of his mean pranks on Butters. He had knocked on Butters' door, acting casual,and Linda had let him in, not suspecting anything, or even stop to ask why the fat boy had one arm around his back, and in that arm's hand was a video camera. He was gonna trick Butters to drink his own urine by saying on the news a disease was spreading about and that was the cure. Fat ass sure found it funny!

However, when he walked into Butters' back garden with a huge devilish grin on his face, and jaw suddenly fell open when he saw what Butters had.  
'Oh my God, the son of a bitch's got a trampoline!' The last time Cartman had been on one was when he was 7. It was at Clyde's birthday party, and being fat even then, he teared a big ass hole in it!

"Oh my fucking God, lemme have a go on it!" He screeched, dropped the video camera with noticing and ran towards the trampoline.

"Whoa, gee whiz, uh steady on Eric, um, aren't you a little.....b-b-big to go on it?!" Butters stammered nervously. He didn't want Eric to break his trampoline, yet he didn't want to hurt Eric's feelings.

"Are you calling me fat, you dick?!" Cartman snarled back at him. He had took his shoes off and was standing before the trampoline.

"N-no of course not!"

"Then let me on, asshole!" Cartman hissed and pushed himself on.

'Oh hamburgers, mom and dad are so gonna ground me!' Butters thought with fear. He hated being grounded.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, this is soooooooooo awesome Wheee-ARGH!" Cartman, having a little too much fun, bounced too high,and was now about to land face first on the ground.

"E-Eric, no!" Butters screamt and jumped to where Cartman was about to hit, falling flat on his back. Cartman's eyes widened in suprise but before any other reaction he dropped down on Butters.  
Accidentally crashing their lips together!

Cartman yelled and jumped off the boy. Butters was indeed red.

"W-we...just did something totally gay!" It was now Cartman's turn to go red.

"I-I know....oh hamburgers...."

Suddenly Cartman felt a sudden rush of lust. He wanted to do it again!

"Butters, you saved me, what do you want back?" He tried to sound undesperate. Cartman never was grateful, but he really did want kiss Butters.

"Oh Eric, You don't have to give anything back!" Butters blushed and smiled. He brushed his leg against the grass.

"Ohhhhhhhh I know! I could kiss you!"

"....Y-You'd do it again?"

Cartman leaned into to Butters' face and smirked.  
"....Yeah"

The two boys lips collided again. Only this time it wasn't accident, and Cartman pushed his tounge in Butters' mouth. Butters squeeked in suprise, but got use to it.

They finally broke apart, and there was a sudden "Butters!"

"Comin' dad!" Butters called back cheerfully.

"R-really dad, it was a task for homework set by our teacher!" Butters had to fib. 'I hate lying but I'm gonna have to this once' He thought.

"Well, your teacher is really gay....okay Butters, you're not grounded for being gay"

As Butters ran out, Linda nudged Chris.  
"See, he did turn out gay, now pay me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL Da-da! Sorry if it's too basic and too short!^^' =D I luv the ending, I think you'll only get it if you've seen the episode 'Raisins'. Butters has liked girls, so basically he would bi, but oh well!XD Hope you enjoyed! Please fave and review, no flaming!:D If you liked this,I say go check out my other CartmanXButters story called 'Our Little Wedding'! Wheeeeee! CartmanXButters forever! =D I is the CartmanXButters demon, and I command you to write CartmanXButters noooooooooooooooooow! :D LOL See ya! ~Squee


End file.
